


Payback

by Floore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, Levi should be in jail, M/M, Manipulation, No proofread we die like men, if you've seen fear the walking dead you already know this fic, smitten smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floore/pseuds/Floore
Summary: Erwin is a wealthy buisiness owner who does well for himself in every aspect except love. He occasionally picks up handsome men at a bar, and one particular night, Levi catches his attention.Levi was the one who changed things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've had this in my head since the episode of FtWD came out and it's been like over a year and im still eruri obsessed so here we go.
> 
> also i wrote this at 5 am with no proofreading byeee
> 
> Tumblr- http://wallfloore.tumblr.com

Erwin sat in the corner of the hotel bar, picking off a few tortillas off Mikes appetizer. He and his friends were out to celebrate an important deal they had closed on earlier that week. He could see their stocks skyrocking already, he was eager to see what the future would bring.

He took a sip of his margarita and subtly stole another chip from Mikes plate. Mike gave him an exaggerated frown just before Hange swooped in to grab a handful. Mike gave a loud exhale.

"You know," Mike began "When I asked if anyone else wanted an appetizer and everyone said 'No thanks', I was kind of hoping you guys actually meant it for once."

"Well clearly you don't know us well enough if you actually thought that." Hange snorted, reaching for more.

Mike let out a defeated sigh and pushed the plate towards the middle of the table. The open invitation lead to many more hands stealing from the plate.

Erwin clasped a hand on Mikes shoulder. "We'll order another platter." 

"Yeah... But we could have just ordered two to begin with if everyone were just honest" Mike Muttered.

Erwin gave a small chuckle before turning his attention to his drink. He finished it off and looked around the table. Everyones drinks were running low, so he took it upon himself to get the table refills.

He waited for the drinks by the bar, ordering another margarita for himself. It wasn't a particularly strong drink, but it tasted good and he wasn't really planned to get drunk tonight.

The same way he wasn't planning on sitting beside an attractive man as he waited.

It hadn't taken Erwin long to notice the dark haired man. He was handsome and well dressed, and sipping on a much stronger drink than he thought a man of his height could handle.

Erwins staring must have been obvious, because the man gave him a sharp glance.

"Can I help you?" He spoke. His tone wasn't outright rude, but it couldn't be called friendly either.

"Ah... Sorry. I didn't mean to stare." Erwin began, hiding his embarrassment quite well. "You're very handsome."

Being direct usually worked in Erwins favor, and this wasn't his first time talking to a guy in a bar. The man gave a quite scoff and swished his drink around in the glass. When the man didn't reply further, Erwin decided to backtrack.

"Sorry, I might be more drunk than I realize." He said with a laugh.

"Off of one margarita?" The man asks cooly. 

"Seems I'm not the only one who's been staring." Erwin grins. He's surprised he didn't notice the man checking him out before, he's usually rather observant about these things. The bartender slides him a tray full of drinks and Erwin thanks him quickly. "My name's Erwin."

"Levi." The man replies, only hesitating for a moment. "And it's hard not to stare at a party of 7 people walking into a bar. Especially when they look as fancy as you all do."

"Fancy?"

"Too fancy for this place." Levi shrugs. "You're all dressed up in suits, but this is hardly a high end place."

Erwin nods and crosses his arms. "I suppose it might seem odd. I used to come to this bar a lot when I was younger, and tonight I wanted to come here to celebrate. We closed a very important business deal, you see."

"Business deal? What are you, rich?" Levi asked. He sounded bored, but something in his eyes definitely lit up.

"I suppose you could say that." Erwin laughed. He probably should be more bashful of his bragging, but he's hoping it might have impressed the man.

"Hm." Levi pouted and swished his drink around some more. "Well would the rich man buy the 'handsome man' a drink?"

"He would." Erwin smiled, reaching for the card in his wallet. "Order anything you want."

As he orders a drink, Nanaba walks up beside them. She takes the forgotten tray of drinks and gives Erwin a wink. A small cheer comes from Erwins abandon table as Nanaba becomes the unsung hero who delivered the alcohol.

Levi downs two drinks before he talks Erwin into taking shots with him. The two develop from conversation to casual flirting and then to very deliberate flirting. Several shots in and order a bottle of tequila.

"I have a suite on the fourth floor." Erwin does his best not to slur his words. Considering how many drinks he's had, he thinks he's done adequately. 

Levi just stares at him for a moment. That's something Erwin noticed he did a lot; stare. Peering into him with those beautifully intense grey eyes.

"S'okay." Levi starts. "Think you can make it there?"

Erwin takes it as a challenge. He stands up, a little too fast, and takes Levi's wrist in one hand and the tequila in the other. Hange waves goodbye to the pair of them, but it goes unnoticed by the horny drunkards. 

Erwin stumbles down the hall and into the elevator. The door close and Levi wastes no time stealing the first kiss of the night. It's sloppy and tastes far too strongly of liquor, but Erwin melts into it anyway.

His hips roll forward on their own, nudging against Levi's. The shorter man lets out a groan and returns the action. They share a series of sloppy kisses, grinding shamelessly against eachother. Erwin is thankful there is no one else trying to get on the elevator.

Their floor dings and it takes them a good minute to stop what they're doing. Levi is looking up at him with the most heated gaze he's ever seen, and he's practically sprinting back to his room.

Erwin finds himself being pushed onto his bed, his clothes being shed layer by layer.

"Such a fancy suit..." Levi remarks breathily, his fingers tracing the fabric around Erwins nipple. "Don't want to ruin it, do we?"

He says it like a challenge, and suddenly his hand snakes its was down Erwins trousers. His hand traces around his dick so lightly. Erwin lets out a sharp breath, bucking up to get more contact.

"Ruin it." Erwin gasps. "I'll buy another."

Levi gives him a smile and grasps Erwins cock firmly. Erwin lets out a low groan as Levi begins to stroke him. Levi picks up the pace and Erwin stills his hand. Erwin isn't so young anymore, if he comes now the night's over.

They finish undressing and Levi, surprisingly enough, reaches for the tequila bottle. He opens it and takes a large swig before offering it to Erwin. Erwin initially turns it down, but a challenging look from Levi has him trying to chuck half the bottle. It makes the shorter man snort.

Once they manage to find the lube, Levi opens up quickly. It's only a matter of minutes before he's straddling Erwins hips and reaching behind him to grab his dick. The head of Erwins cock slips in with ease. Levi lets out a high pitch moan as he sinks down on him. Erwin rubs circles around his hips bones encouragingly, too drunk to be trusted with the pace an rhythm.

Once Levi is fully seated, he leans forward for a kiss. As Levi begins to ride Erwin, the kisses make their way lower, down his jaw and to his throat. Levi buries his head into the crook of Erwins neck, licking and biting at the soft skin. 

Levis pace doesnt slow down and Erwin is groaning louder. His grip tightens on Levis and he pulls the man down and comes inside him. Levi must have started jerking himself off at some point, because when the bliss finally passed and Erwin could open his eyes, Levis come was spurted out all over his stomach.

Erwins eyes went heavy, his body demanding a nice long nap after so much drinking and good sex. Levi pressed another kiss to his lips and rolled off of him.

Erwin was just about asleep when he felt the mattress shift, and suddenly Levis warmth was gone. He heard the man shuffling around the room and figured he was cleaning himself up. But after several minutes the man did not return to bed, 

"Levi?" He drew, cracking an eye open to see the man getting dressed. "You cansstay here... S'okay.."

Levi gave him a sympathetic smile- Or maybe, Erwin wanted to believe it was sympathetic. He walked over to Erwins discarded suit and pulled out his wallet, pocketing his cards and cash.

"What're you doin'?" Erwin slurred, unable to do as much as lift his head.

Levi swayed in the middle of the room, as if he was trying to decide if he wanted to answer him or not. He walked over to Erwin and leaned down to give him a soft kiss on the lips. He was moving with such precision that Erwin finds himself wondering if the man was just pretending to be as drunk as him.

"I'll be back." Levi whispers, running his fingers through Erwins hair as he hovers above him.

Levi gives him one more kiss before he's out of the room. Sleep overtakes Erwin before he even hears the door lock.

 

The following morning Erwin wakes up with the worst hangover and the dreadful reality that Levi hasn't returned. In fact, a week passes and there's still no word from Levi. He even stayed in the same Hotel, just in case.

After a month, he gave up on all hope of Levis return.

He knew he should have froze his cards, not let Levi take a single cent from him. But as he checked his banks status, he could see Levis withdrawals, and it was never an outrageous expense.

And if his card still worked, Levi wouldn't throw it away. And if Levi didn't throw his card away... Maybe he wouldn't forget about him.


	2. Chapter 2

It's nearly a year before Levi gives Erwin a reason to freeze his card. He bought something a bit too extravagant for Erwin to ignore. Something in the field of 34k.

He decided that was simply unacceptable, and just as he decided to officially report it, he noticed an additional small charge in on his bank record. The location was what made him pause, as well as the time. Levi had bought something at the hotel he and Erwin had met at, probably a drink. It was recent too, within the last few hours. Erwin debated calling the police immediately, but his curiosity outweighed his sense, and he was already grabbing his keys.

The drive wasn't too far, 30 minutes tops with good traffic. 

He entered the bar portion of the hotel, and he felt his stomach sinking already. What was he doing, really? What could he possibly hope for in this situation? Levi had been stealing from him for nearly a year, and he allowed it. What would speaking to the man now help? He was a con artist and a thief. Erwin scanned the room, and it didn't take him long to spot Levi. The other man was staring at him over a drink, his grey eyes impossible to read. Erwin felt a bit of anger when Levi waves him over, the nerve.

Erwin stalks up to him and shakes his head, not even sure what he should say. When he finally opens his mouth, Levi speaks instead.

"Do you still have that suite?" Levi, incredibly, sounds casual. As if he hadn't been doing anything illegal for the past year. As if he weren't speaking to the man he's been stealing from.

Erwin of course, does still have the suite. He didn't visit often, but he liked to have a permanent room here for trips. Against his better judgement, he takes Levi upstairs. The elevator ride up is silent. Awkward. It's a stark contrast to the last time they were together, and Erwin is still not sure what he's doing. The casual way Levi carried himself was frustrating, but Erwin couldn't deny it had him interested in what was possibly going through his head.

Once in the room, Levi makes his way to a table in the corner of the room. He takes a seat and gestures for Erwin to do the same.

'Hey." Levi says as Erwin sits in front of him.

"Hey..?" Erwin shakes his head. "Don't greet me like everything's alright. Like you haven't been stealing from me for the past year."

"Fair." Levi is leaning on his elbow, as if that was the most boring thing Erwin could've said. He reached into a small bag he had been carrying in him, pulling out a suspiciously large amount of cash. "Here."

Erwin takes the cash and looks it over. They're all large bills, tied neatly together in a strong rubber band. He begins to thumb through it when Levi speaks again.

"Fifty thousand." Erwin looks at him and sees the faint hint of smile. "I won't blame you for counting it."

They sit in silence for a minute before Erwin shakes his head.

"Levi what have you been doing? What is this?"

"It's all the money I spent. Plus some. You're welcome."

"I'm not going to thank you for being a thief." Levi leaned back, crossing his arms defensively. Erwin wasn't buying it. He didn't want to give him a free pass.

"Consider the money I used as a loan then, and there's the interest." 

"Typically, loans require permission from the one with the money." 

Levi gave a shrug and stood, heading towards the mini fridge on the other side of the room. He takes a water bottle and glances over.

"You never called the cops, I think that was permission enough." He took a long sip and Erwins eyes trail down his throat, watching each swallow. "Thanks by the way."

"You don't know that I haven't." Erwin says, feeling himself relax already. By no means did he trust Levi, but his confidence was something the drew him in. He was cocky, but not in an obnoxious way.

"You didn't." Levi affirms, returning to the table. He takes hold of Erwins wrist and tugs. Erwin doesn't budge and Levi rolls his eyes. "You want to see what I've been doing, right?"

Erwins jaw twitches and he lets Levi lead him to the balcony. They step out and Erwin wonders if this is another ploy, but quickly dismisses the thought. Levi points towards the horizon, fixing Erwins gaze towards something shiny. 

"A plane?" Erwin says, looking at the beautiful bird in the distance. It's not large or super extravagant, but it's nice. It looks new and clean, and though he doesn't know much about planes, he thought it looked fast. "Is that what the thirty-four grand was for?"

Levi nods. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

Erwin lets out a sigh and shakes his head. He almost wants to laugh at the man.

"Levi, you- A plane? You would've gone to jail just so you could have a plane?" Erwin couldn't even fathom it, but Levi stood just as surely as before. Erwin thought of the fifty thousand that Levi gave to him and pulled it out. "If you had this kind of money, why did you need mine?"

Levi looks at the cash and then back up to Erwin.

"I didn't have that kind of money until a few months ago. You must have noticed I've been withdrawing from your account for a while now. I used that to get this."

Erwins eyes lit up and he blinked. 

"You've spent under five thousand in the last year, excluding your recent purchase. You're telling me you turned that into fifty grand?" He tried not to sound impressed, but he was sure it wasn't convincing.

"No." His grey gaze was unyielding. "I turned it into five-hundred grand. That's just what I owe you." 

Erwin stared at Levi, closing his mouth when he realized it was parted. He wasn't sure why he was even believing a word Levi said. For all he knew, Levi had robbed some other poor sucker and was feeding Erwin this crap to get out of trouble. Though, the conviction with which Levi spoke made Erwin trust him.

"I'm impressed, honestly. Not many people could do that." Erwin spoke softly, his gaze drifting back over to the plane. He leaned on the rail and let out a hum. "So why did you spend so much earlier this week? Surely you didn't need my money to secure your plane."

"How else would I get you to come find me. I've been coming to this shitty bar for the last month, but the charges must've been to small for you to notice." 

Erwin looked him, and felt the threat of blush. It was odd to hear that Levi wanted Erwin to find him after what he did. Though logically Erwin could figure it was only to pay him back.

"And why a plane?" He asked, wanting to know more. "Why was it so important?"

Levi was quiet. Possibly for the longest time since they entered the hotel room. 

"I'm meant to fly." Levi's face looked thoughtful and Erwin was sure there was more to the story. He'd be sure to ask one day, if Levi stuck around. Levi looked back up at Erwin. "Have you ever been in a plane?"

"Not one like that."

"Do you want to?" Levi held up a small key.

Erwin felt himself smile, and he wanted to curse himself for it. He hadn't meant to forgive Levi, but he could feel that he already did. The pair walk to Erwins car, and Levi tells him how he got his pilot license nearly 10 years ago, but could never afford his own plane. He told him that he had rented them from time to time, so he wasn't rusty. Upon approaching the plane, Erwin could appreciate the beauty much better up close. The paint was a pale green with stripes of silver down the wings. It had two seats, and although Levi mentioned what model it was, he couldn't recall. 

It took them no time to get in the air, Levi seemed like a decent pilot, although Erwin didn't have much to compare it to. The wind on his face and the view was all that it took for Erwin to get it. This was something incredible, something that not everyone would be able to experience. And he was glad to be able to experience it with Levi. They land on a plateau in a place Erwin doesn't recognize, and he's not particularly sure if it's legal to land a plane here. Though Erwin is sure there are plenty of things that Levi does that aren't legal.

They walk a quarter mile before they arrive near the edge. The view is nothing short of incredible. They can see the city they flew from in the distance, and Erwin thinks he can see the outline of the hotel. He looks at Levi and sees him smiling wider than he had ever seen before. There's a sudden flicker in his eyes and Levi reaches in his pocket.

"Here, I meant to give this with the cash." Levi says, a platinum card in his hand. Erwin isn't sure if it's the high altitude or what, but he swears the card looks shinier than when he had it. He takes the card and silently tucks it into his wallet before turning his attention back to the view.

Erwin doesn't know how to express what he's thinking. Doesn't know how to tell Levi that he wants to see him again. When they return to the plane, he still hasn't found the words. When they land, he feels a panic in his chest. He doesn't want Levi to disappear. This time, he wouldn't have receipts to follow. He opens his car door and pauses, staring at the ground before looking at Levi. He's not surprised to find that Levi is looking at him, not surprised at the way he keeps eye contact. 

"Levi.." Erwin trails off. He still hadn't found the words he was looking for. 

"Erwin." 

The silence stretches on.

"What do you plan to do? Now that you have your plane?" Erwin finally asks.

"Fly it." Levi starts looking back at it. "Everywhere."

"Alone?" 

Levi's eyes snap back to Erwins and he blinks. They grow quiet again for another moment.

"Alone." Levi repeats.

Erwin offers a polite smile before opening his door further. He nods and he understands, and he doesn't want to let his disappointment show. 

"Unless..." Levi continues and Erwins eyes are drawn back to him. "Unless it's with you. If you wanted to come, I mean."

Erwin closes his door and stride back over to Levi. He pulls out his phone and gets Levi's contact information. He hopes that Levi wasn't inviting him to be kind, and he's pretty sure Levi wouldn't.

"I only need a days notice, when you plan to go." Erwin says, smiling at Levi. "That's all I need, so just call me and I'll come, alright?"

Levi nodded and to Erwin, it was apparent they were done. He bids him a goodbye and walks back towards his car. He's stopped when Levi grabs him by the wrist and tugs him back to him. They look at each other and Levi hesitates a moment before grabbing his collar and tugs him down for a kiss. Erwin leans into it and he can't help but think about how funny it is. This is the last thing he thought he'd be doing with Levi, but that just goes to show he doesn't know as much as he liked to think. When the kiss breaks, Erwin looks over Levi, his lids low and his mouth gaped slightly. Erwin leans in for another kiss, quicker than the first, but just as meaningful, before Levi pulls away. 

"I'll call you." Levi promises. Erwin, unable to stop himself, believes him. They say their finale farewell and Erwin drives off when Levi denies a ride to wherever he calls home. 

Call him desperate, but Erwin keeps his phone on him at all times once he's home. Going as far as not muting it during his meetings, which turns out to be quite embarrassing when stupid game notifications go off half way through Nanaba's presentation. He tries not to let thoughts of Levi overwhelm his life, but it's not an easy task. It's with relief, that Erwin answers his phone, only a week after he last saw Levi. He's planning a trip a few states over, and Erwin is glad that Levi can't see his smile.

"I'm on my way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been months but i did it
> 
> no proofread, we die like men


End file.
